New Beginning
by moonqueen55211
Summary: What if Harry had an older sister who sacrificed herself in order to protect him. What if Ginny had no parents and lives with the Potter's her entire life.
1. Summery

**Summery**

**What if Harry had an older sister who sacrificed herself in order to protect him? What if Ginny had no parents and lives with the Potter's her entire life? Hermione is a pure-blood and Harry and Ginny know her since they are little. And Ron is a muggle who has six older brothers who have gone or are in Hogwarts.**


	2. Chapter 1

Lily Potter and her son Harry Potter were walking down the streets of Diagon Alley when they saw a red-headed girl crying in a corner. Lily walked up to the girl and asked," Hello where is you mum?"

"I don't know," the girl said through thick sobs.

"Whats your name then?"

"Ginny. I miss my mama," the girl said hugging Lily which suprised her.

Lily knew she saw Ginny's face before but couldn't remember where. Lily suddenly gasped and quickly apparated to Potter Manor with Ginny and Harry.

**POTTER MANOR**

Once the three had gotten inside the mansion Lily immediately went to the library to find James, Sirius, and Remus looking through books for a cure to Remus' hairy problem. Behind Lily were Harry and Ginny who were panting and gasping for breath.

"Hello Lily, did you run here from London or what," Sirius said laughing.

"No, James do you have a file of the family's that were killed by the Death Eaters," Lily asked turning towards her husband.

"Yes, why?"

"I'll tell you later but can you give me the file now."

"Um they're on my desk in the study, but Lly whats so important that you need to see them," James said, curiosity written all over his face.

"All right I'll tell you. Harry can you take Ginny to your room for a while," Lily said sweetly to the five year old raven haired boy.

"Okay, com'on," Harry said before running towards the grand staircase with Ginny following behind.

As Harry and Ginny left, Lily closed the door and locked it. She then sat down and told her husband and their friends what happened and her suspicion that Ginny's parents are dead. The grown ups had a long discussion until Sirius and James couldn't stop complaining about being hungry. With that they decided to end their conversation and eat dinner. Two years later Lily and James told Ginny about her parents. Ginny was shocked and couldn't stop crying. During that time Hermione and Harry made Ginny cheer up.

**July 31 (Harry's Eleventh Birthday)**

"Harry, Harry, Harry, wake up," Ginny said jumping up and down on Harry's king-sized bed.

"Ginny you should know Harry by now, he doesn't wake up until the afternoon," James said walking over to the curtains. Suddenly James yanked them open and said," But maybe with a little encouragement he'll wake up."

"Close the curtains Dad," Harry said throwing a pillow at James which hit Ginny.

"Hey get up before I open all your presents and eat all the chocolate Hermione sent," Ginny said throwing the pillow back at him which hit him on the head.

James who was still in the room laughed as his son got up and threw another pillow at Ginny. Harry then ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"I'm going to get you for that Harry," Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs before storming out of the room.

James soon left the room too and headed towards the dinning room. Harry had gotten out of the bathroom once his dad left and changed into a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before heading to the dinning room as well.

"There's the birthday boy," Sirius said as soon as he saw Harry enter the room.

"Happy birthday Harry," Remus said sitting next to Sirius.

"Thanks, Dad where's Ginny," Harry asked James who was reading the newspaper.

"Why are you asking Harry, so you could run away like a little girl," Ginny said behind Harry who was startled.

"Ha ha very funny, but no. Hermione told me to give you this," Harry said handing her a letter before sitting down and stuffing himself with eggs and bacon.


	3. Chapter 2

As Ginny read the letter Harry looked around the table and wondered where his mum was.

"Dad where's mum," Harry asked gulping down his eggs.

"She went to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies," James said."And don't talk with your mouth full."

Harry gulped down the rest of his breakfast before going to the living room to open his presants. Ginny soon followed with a box of 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.'

"Hey Gin, want to help me open these," Harry asked once Ginny entered the room

"Sure, but you might want to start with that owl by outside the window," Ginny said pointing towards one of the windows.

Harry turned around to find a snowy white owl pecking at the window. Ginny sighed before getting up and letting the owl inside.

"There's a note from your mum. It says 'Happy birthday Harry. The owl is yours. - Mum - '. She's so pretty, I wish I had an owl," Ginny said admiring the bird.

"Are you going to help or not cause if you are put the owl in the cage over there," Harry said pointing towards a cage near where Ginny was standing before opening his presents again.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Harry before putting the owl in the cage and sitting down next to Harry.

"I think we should name her Hedwig," Ginny said opening a big box. "Oh look, grandma sent you a new set of robes."

"Why should I name her Hedwig," Harry asked opening a box of chocolate frogs.

"Because it suits her," Ginny said handing him a card.

"Whatever."

For the rest of the morning Harry and Ginny spent opening presents. Once it was the afternoon Harry's family arrived along with Hermione and Neville. Harry enjoyed his birthday especially because he would be going to Hogwarts soon. Many of the adults that were invited congratulated him on getting into Hogwarts. Harry couldn't wait until he went to Hogwarts.


End file.
